como te amo
by shine-dark
Summary: byakuya con 2 hijos soltero enamorado de senna pero no se atreveria a decirselo pero ese cambia despues de que senna deside qu es mejo alejarse de el. byakusen
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecenpero la historia si espero y les guste.**

Aclaraciones: byakuya se caso con matsumoto tienen 2 hijos 1 niño y 1 niña.

Matsumoto muere y deja solo a byakuyapero ellos 2 no se amaban se querian como amigo pero no sentian nada de amor ya que byakuya estaba enamorado de senna.

Cap. 1 despues de 3 años

Aaa no puedo creer que han pasado 3 años de tu muerte matsumoto sabes los niños han crecido mucho y son unos demonios pero lindos- dijo byakuya mirando una foto de matsumoto algo triste.

Papi estas bien- dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos miel

Si por que susu- le contesto cambiando de humor

Esque te ves triste y no quiero que estes triste-dijo susu con cara medio aflijida

Nos estoy de maravilla para que veas q estoy bien vamos a la tienda´- le dijo byakuya muy dulcemente

Si pero me puedes cargar papi- dijo con cara de perrito

Mmm esta bien sube

A donde van – dijo un niño con cabello medio naranja y ojos azules

A la tienda tsukune vienes- dijo byakuya

Si papa pero no es justo por que te la llevas cargando en ese caso yo tambien quiero que me cargues – dijo tsukune molesto

Esta bien anda sube tu tambien- saliendo del departamento y bajando las escaleras con los 2 niños iba byakuya- oigan camo que los voy a poner a dieta

Ay papi no que eres muy fuerte-dijo susu

Si pero

Pero nada papa como eres fuerte puedes con todo-dijo tsukune

¬¬* tenian que parecerse a su madre hijos mios

Llegando en la tienda se topa con una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos

Byakuya pesnse que estabas es una junta – le dijo la chica a byakuya

Que hora es?- le contesto

Las 4:30

Demonios tienes razon senna se me habia olvidado pero los niños, senna te puedes encargar de ellos porfavor- le suplicaba byakuya

Si senna-san tu cocinas mejor que papi-dejo susu

Y eres muy bonita que papa – dijo tsukune

Si si oigan ¬¬ bueno di que si senna- dijo byakuya

Esta bien anda vete antes de que lleges mas tarde- le conteto senna

Muchas gracias enserio me voy

Bueno niños vamos no han comprado nada anden escogan y pago- dijo senna con una sonrisa

Siii senna eres de los mejor- dijieron los 2 niños saltando de alegria

MIENTRASTANTO BYAKUYA……….

Perdon por llegar tarde

No hay problema toma asiento byakuya- dio ishida

Vaya vaya el hombre perfecto no estan perfecto después de todo-dijo ichigo con un tono burlon

Kurosaki tu..

Yo que

Ya tranquilos o sino me vere obligado a escotarde su sueldo los minutos que tarden peleando- dijo ukitake

Esta bien

Bueno comenzemos………….

MIENTRASTANTO SENNA………….

Ya esta lista la comida venga a comer niños

Comida comida

Después de comer……..

Estubo muy rico senna-san- dejo susu

Gracias susu que bueno que te gustara ^^

Si mama-dijo susu

Mama? Susu tu me llamaste mama

Esque a mi megustaria que tu fueras me mama

0///0 en serio susu-dejo senna

Si siempre nos cuidas y te gusta papi verdad tsukune- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano

Si ademas papa e llama por las noche-dijo tsukune

A mi 0///0 pero

Si dice tu nombre entre gemidos- dijo tsukune

0///0 aaaa

Senna esta bien-le pregunto susu

Si si este enserio niños hace eso su papa- les pregunto a ambos niños

Si lo unico que no entendemos es por que gime tu sabes senna-le preguntan los 2 niños

Aaaa pues 0///0 esque

Ya llegue, niños, senna donde están-gritaba byakuya- a ahí están no te hicieron sufrir verdad senna

No no para nada bueno yo ya me voy adiós

Espera senna tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo byakuya agarandola de la mano- no te vayas porfavor

0///0 yo esque yo.. esta bien- le contesto senna

Bien solo espera voy a acostar a los niños y ahorrita vuelvo si

Si esta bien

15 min. Despues

Ya senna yo quiero decirte………….


	2. senna yo

**Bleach no me pertenece ni los personajes**

**CAP.2 Senna yo……**

Senna quiero hablar contigo-dice byakuya

Si esta bien creo –contesta senna

Después de 15min

Bien byakuya de que me quieres hablar-le pregunta senna

Eto yo…….-byakuya estaba pensativo no sabia si decirle a senna que la amaba o callar y en su mente se decía a si mismo-díselo que puede pasar solo que te golpe o te doga no o si o que se valla no mejor no le digo nada-no de nada solo de que como se portaron los niños – le dijo byakuya

Aaaa bien son muy tranquilos

Muy bien era solo eso ya te puedes retirar si quieres-le dice byakuya

Si esta bien ya me voy hasta mañana – se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla lo cual hace que byakuya se sonroje- nos vemos

Si esta bien- la acompaño a la puerta después de eso se acostó y solo se quedo pensando en que ubiera pasado si le ubiera dicho a senna que la amaba.

EN LA MAÑANA………………………

Niños levántense me tengo que ir a una junta su tía rukia los va a cuidar entendieron- decía byakuya mientras estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno

Si ya entendimos papa- le contestaron a byakuya

Bueno ya esta listo el desayuno nos vemos se cuidan hijos-les decía byakuya algo apurado

Si papa

Después tocaron la puerta y dijeron

Niños soy rukia ábranme

Tía rukia y el tío ichigo- le pregunta tsukune

En una junta de trabajo a la cual va también su papa- le contesto rukia

Esta bien entonces vamos a desayunar – dijo susu

Bien vamos

EN LA EMPRESA………………

Uff llegue a tiempo creo – se decía byakuya

Mientra byakuya llegaba a la oficina ichigo así de sus travesuras ya que le gustba molestar a byakuya así que del a grabación de cuando byakuya dice el nombre de senna entre gemidos la puso de timbre del celular de byakuya como no tengo la menor idea.

Ya llegue – decía byakuya

Que bueno, bueno vamos a comenzar les párese caballeros-preguntaba ukitake

Oigan e ichigo? – pregunto hitsugaya

Aviso que llegaría algo tarde pero que vendría-contesto ishida

Bueno empecemos…………………….

Cuando a byakuya le toco hablar sonó su celular con ese tono

Esa es tu voz byakuya – pregunta ishida al oir el tino del celular

0///0 Eeeeeeeee no no es mi voz

Seguro – pregunto ukitake

Siii – calla maldito celular kurosaki ¬¬

Vaya hasta el hombre perfecto tiene sueños eróticos verdad byakuya - decía ichigo con su tono burlon

Ahora si kurosaki estas muerto

En serio que miedo

Los 2 salieron corriendo por toda la empresa pero eso si ichigo no paraba de llamar a byakuya para que sonora el tono y eso se ollo en toda la empresa hasta que llegaron a donde estaba senna

Ahí esta bueno hasta aquí-dijo ichigo

Que por que te detienes sigue corriendo kurosaki o es que quieres que te mate- le decía byakuya

No no quiero morir y no voy a morir solo di lo que sientes byakuya

Pero por que dices eso ku..ro.. senna tu estabas aquí

Y se seguia oyendo el tono del celular de byakuya

Byakuya yo……

No no digas nada senna como lo siento por este escándalo en verdad lo siento senna- decia byakuya- pero es que yo te amo

Que dijiste byakuya- le pregunto senna

No nada nada bueno vamos kurosaki vamos a la junta – le dijo byakuya a ichigo

Esta bien vamos- le contesto ichigo

Cuando ivan subiendo en el elevador ichigo le dijo

Eres un idiota byakuya

Por que

Si eso yo mismo me pregunto por que, por que no le dices a senna que la amas,

No tengo ni la menor idea kurosaki

Dicelo byakuya no te quedes callado

Kurosaki por que me dices esto

No se solo que no quiero ver sufrir a una amiga

Aaa bueno

Y tampoco a mi cuñado

Aaa mm no te preocupes esto no es nada

Se que no es nada para ti pero para senna tu lo eres todo byakuya entiendelo

Mmm

Dime que se lo diras

Si cuando sea el momento

O si cuando se valla

Cuando que..

No nada ya que no te interesa

Dime kurosaki como que senna se va?

Si senna se va por que………

CONTINUARA


End file.
